Something Right
by TheOracle18
Summary: Annabeth has a nightmare after the Battle of Manhattan and goes to Percy for comfort. - Percy/Annabeth one shot - Pre/LostHero


_Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, no copyright infringement intended._

_Edited and revised 07/30/12_

* * *

I jolted awake, gasping for breath. My skin had a light sheen of sweat covering it, and my heart was beating fast.

Ever since the Battle of Manhattan, a week ago, I hadn't slept very well, but this was the first nightmare I had had. I could remember it all with crystal clarity and the images made me shiver.

In the nightmare, I had seen Percy standing with my knife in his hand in the God's Throne Room on Olympus, Luke in front of him, his expression pleading. I saw Percy make his decision and hand the knife to Luke, however instead of stabbing himself as he had in reality, in the dream, his blue eyes had flashed back to gold and he had whirled around and stabbed Percy in the back, right in his Achilles Spot. I heard Percy's scream of pain and watched him crumble to the ground, unable to move to help him. Luke, or Kronos, had looked directly at me and said, "One day, you won't be able to save him and he'll leave you, Annabeth, as they all have before him," and then I had woken up.

I felt hot tears mingle with the sweat that was now cold on my cheeks, I couldn't get the image of Percy's dead body, or the sound of his scream of agony, out of my head. I _needed _know he was okay.

I grabbed my Yankee's Cap off of my bedside table, not bothering with shoes, and quietly left the cabin, careful not to wake any of my peacefully sleeping siblings. Putting on the cap, I jogged across the common area towards Cabin 3, just as I reached the door it opened and Percy came out nearly knocking into me as I jumped back in surprise and took off my cap.

He looked surprised as well and said, "Wise Girl, what are you doing here?"

"Where are _you_ going at this time of night?" I countered.

He looked slightly uncomfortable, "I dunno, I woke up a minute ago and something just… felt wrong, so I got worried and came out to see it everything was okay."

"In only your pyjama bottoms?" I asked, sceptical, and also a little embarrassed as I realised that they were all he was wearing. I looked down at the cap I was now twisting in my hands to avoid staring at his toned abs.

He blushed and didn't answer my question, "Why are you here?" he asked, directing the attention back to me.

I hesitated, a little embarrassed, "Um… let's just go into the cabin, we don't want the Harpies to catch us," he was the only one staying in the cabin at the moment as Tyson was away at the Cyclops Forges.

"Okay," he stepped away from the doorway to let me in. As I passed he noticed the tears marks on my cheeks and reached to brush them with his fingertips, "What's wrong, Beth?" he asked, his voice concerned as he closed the door.

I couldn't help but smile a little, I loved that he called me Beth, it was something that no one else did, like when he called me Wise Girl, but Beth just seemed different.

"It's nothing really," I looked at my feet, not able to meet his eyes and embarrassed that I had come over here just because I had had some stupid nightmare.

"You've been crying! You never cry! It's definitely something," I still didn't look at him so he continued, his voice softer, "Come on, I want to help."

I met his eyes then and couldn't help but melt a little as I saw the worry in them, I reached my arms out to him like I had a year ago before our quest into the Labyrinth, just wanting to be held, so that I could forget all the crap stuff that had happened, if only for a minute.

I let out a sigh of relief as his arms wrapped around my waist, I laid my head on his shoulder, my cheek against his neck. I felt warm and safe, just as I had before the quest, and even further back than that, when he had held me underwater, in the Siren's Bay, after rescuing me from the Siren's spell.

He let the silence hold for a few minutes, probably enjoying the closeness as much as I did, but he eventually retreated a little and met my gaze again, "What's wrong, Beth? Talk to me."

But I didn't want to talk, I wanted to forget, to pretend, even if it was just for a moment. Pretend that we were just two normal teenagers, and we wouldn't have to fight for our lives again within the week. Our lips were so close I didn't have to lean far to reach his with mine. After only a week of dating, we were both still dealing with the transition of friends to something more, so our kisses had been a bit shy and hesitant, but as soon as it started I knew this kiss was anything but shy, it was hot and full of emotion and made me never want to stop. He pulled me closer, our kiss deepening, and I tightened the arm curled around his shoulder and moved the other from his arm to his hair, I couldn't seem to get close enough to him. It was as though my entire mind was consumed by the kiss and the way it made me feel, at once numb and hyper-aware, until we both pulled away enough to intake air, our breaths mingling in the small space between us. I could definitely get used to kisses like that.

We didn't talk, just looked into each others eyes, I felt oddly exposed, as though he could see right through me. Silently, he moved away, and I felt the warmth leave me, he took my hand and pulled me over to his bed, we lay down facing each other our foreheads and the tips of our noses just touching.

Eventually, I knew I needed to tell him why I was here, I needed him to know. Slowly, I began telling him, in whispers, about the nightmare and how scared I was that he would die and leave me alone, even if he was invulnerable, I reached my hand round him to cover his Achilles Spot as I spoke, maybe an unconscious attempt to protect it.

He didn't speak until I finished getting it all out, his hand that had been on my waist moved up to brush through my hair and cup my cheek, his thumb brushing my cheek bone, he looked me straight in the eyes and said, "Annabeth, that war is over. It's in the past, we can't change what happened, and we shouldn't dwell on it. I worry too, I worry about how close you were to death when you took that knife for me. But I'll always be around to protect you and I'll always have you to watch my back, right?"

"Of course, Seaweed Brain, I'll always have your back," I whispered, a couple of tears escaped from my eyes, betraying how worried I had been and how relieved I was now. He gently wiped them away and smiled softly, I smiled in return.

The emotional turmoil had worn me out and I felt my eyes start to close, the bed was so comfortable and I felt so safe, I couldn't help but fall asleep. Before I was completely out, I heard Percy whisper something to me but I wasn't sure what it was, his voice made me smile though, as I drifted off to sleep.

When I woke again I felt rested and almost serene, I turned to see that dim light streamed through the cabin's windows, Percy was still asleep beside me, his breathing deep and even. I suppose I should feel weird about sleeping in the same bed as him, but I didn't. We had slept beside each other on quests after all, though this did feel different. But it didn't feel wrong, it was innocent and it felt _right_. Being with him felt right, now more than ever, no matter how displeased our immortal parents were.

Still, I didn't want to have to deal with the rumours which were sure to start if I was found sleeping in the Poseidon Cabin, no matter if we were clothed or not. It must have been very early morning and no one would be awake yet so I could get back to my cabin unnoticed. Regretfully, I slipped out from under the covers, which I didn't remember being under, Percy's must have pulled them up so we wouldn't be cold. My cap was on the little side table waiting for me. I padded over to the door and looked back as I opened it, a slight smile reached my lips as I looked at him, peaceful in sleep, before putting my cap on and heading over to the Athena cabin.

* * *

"I'll never leave you, Wise Girl."

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_

_Reviews are really appreciated,_

_- TheOracle18_


End file.
